


Scribble

by JenoTaurusKing



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 18:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenoTaurusKing/pseuds/JenoTaurusKing
Summary: Jaemin finds Renjun's sketchbook and makes the boy draw him





	Scribble

“Na Jaemin, give it back!”

“Why didn’t you tell me about this!”

Renjun panted as he finally stopped chasing him, standing in the middle of the bedroom space instead as the small boy watched his blonde haired boyfriend flip through the pages of his slightly battered sketchbook, a sketchbook Renjun had dedicated specifically to drawings of his boyfriend; drawings he had done while he wasn’t aware (while he was sleeping, absorbed in his phone or laughing with friends) and drawings from fan site photos that he had saved to his ipad or phone. Renjun's small face burned red as he watched him stare at each piece, his fingers barely touching the pages as he leafed through slowly.

“Because you weren’t supposed to know you idiot,” Renjun slowly approached the lanky male and took the worn black book from him, clutching it tightly to his chest. “It’s just something I do sometimes, nothing special.”

His lanky arms wrapped around Renjun's tiny waist as he pulled him in to his warm body, “draw me now? While I know you’re doing it.”

“Jaemin…”

“Please? Just this once? I’ll never ask again!”

The Chinese boy drew his lip between his teeth in contemplation, loving drawing the ethereal human currently holding his body but at the same time nervous because he knew he has high expectations, nonetheless Renjun let out a “fine” and walked to the desk where his sketching pencils were, choosing his favourite one to sketch with and pulling the chair out so that he could sit to face the male who was now sat on the bed, surrounded by crisp white fluffy sheets and a grin from ear to ear as he waited eagerly for Renjun to begin. The sounds of breathing and pencils scratching paper were the only things that could be heard, he watched as his boyfriend's brows furrowed in slight confusion and concentration, cheeks flushed a cute shade of pink from the argument beforehand while Renjun couldn’t help but notice how Jaemin's eyes sparkled like they held stars and dyed blonde hair fell gently over his forehead to create a small curtain over his face. The sketch was quickly completed, not wanting to spend too long on it because he could feel the nerves building and hand shaking in anticipation at his reaction, and Jaemin was soon hopping over to where he where he was sat. His smile growing wider and brown eyes glittering more intensely as he looked at the graphite marks on the paper, muttering about how talented his boyfriend was and how much he loved it, taking a photo of the drawing and setting it as his lock-screen (probably also showing the other boys knowing him). Before Renjun knew what was going on, the boy had forced him to sit exactly where he had been previously and started to sketch Renjun in return, what he didn’t know though was that the extent of Jaemin’s drawing skills only stretched to detailed stick men and so when he showed him what he had done both boys ended up on the softly carpeted floor, tangled together with the sketchbook next to their feet as they laughed hysterically.

“I tried?” Jaemin sheepishly stated, letting out another small giggle as he watched Renjun take a picture with adoration in his galaxy filled orbs and set the doodle as his phone’s lock-screen. his eyes crinkled at the corners as his sweet smile stretched across his face.

“You did,” Renjun placed a small peck to Jaemin's nose, linking their fingers together. “You’re my favourite artist.”


End file.
